Tahao
by jarethluva4lyf
Summary: Princess Tahao from Aboveground meets King Jareth of the Underground . . . By accident!!! Please read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Tahao  
By Jarethluva4lyf  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tahao (Ta-hay-o), Jon, Melinda, and Malcolm belongs to me. Jareth, the Underground, and everything else from Labyrinth do not belong to me, they belong to Jim Henson.   
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
"Tahao!" The Queen shouted down the corridors of the castle.  
"Yes, mother?" Tahao answered as she came into the throne room.  
"Dear, why don't you go get somne fresh air, you are looking a bit pale. You hardly ever go outside and tend to you garden. Why don't you change into something more suitable and go tend to your garden?" Queen Melinda asked.  
"All right, mother. I look forward to tending to my garden myself." Tahao said and went to her bedchamber to get changed. She changed into blue jeans and a red tee-shirt. Tahao went to tend to her garden.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the veil between the Underground and the Aboveground, a white barn owl was flying through the veil into the Aboveground to snach a child. He did not expect the rain storm, though. The barn owl flew as far as he could. the rain stopped. The owl landed next to a castle and laid down in a garden. Then it passed out from exaustion, After it passed out, it turned into the shape of a man . . .   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Tahao was planting more of her favroite flower, roses. The other ones had died over the winter and she wanted more of them. She was moving over to plant more Sunrise Catcus, but she noticed a man's booted foot laying in the garden. She got up and went over to where he was--in the Babys' Breath. He looked dead . . . she picked up his wrist gently and looked for a pulse. Tahao sighed in relief as she felt a faint one.  
"Jon!" she shouted for her guard.  
"Yes, Tahao?" he asked as he came over to her garden.  
"Look, Jon, I found a man in my garden. He's too heavy for me to pick up, can you do it? He's not very well. His pulse is very weak."  
Jon nodded and picked up the stranger's body. Tahao noticed he was in gray tights and a white owl feather cloak. Tahao went before Jon, opening doors for him. She led Jon to the guest bedroom and he put him down on the bed.   
"Jon, can you go get mother and father for me?" she asked, "I'm going to stay here with him, in case he wakes up."  
Jon nodded and left. Tahao went over to the bathchamber and got a small bucket of water and a washcloth. She went back out to the stranger, and she wet the washcloth, and she put it to his forehead. He shifted in his sleep.  
"Please wake up," she prayed. Her mother and father walked into the room. He mother gasped.  
"Where did you find him, my dear?" she asked.  
"In the garden."  
"What are you going to do with him?" Her father, Malcolm, asked.  
"Can we keep him here until he's better?"  
"I suppose we can. He is your responsibility, Tahao."  
"Yes, father."  
"We will go now. Jon will know where to find us."  
"Yes, father."  
They left with Jon. The stranger opened his eyes.  
"Are you all right?" Tahao asked. She helped him sit up.  
"I-I think so. Who are you?"  
"Princess Tahao. Just call me Tahao, O. K.?"  
"All right, Tahao. I'm Jareth, King of the Goblins."  
"King of the what?"  
"Goblins. I rule the Underground. I take wished away babies to my Labyrinth in the Underground and their siblings that wished them away have 13 hours to complete my Labyrinth. Otherwise, the baby gets turned into a goblin and one of my subjects."  
"Right. I find that hard to believe, but since I believe in that type of thing, I believe you."  
"Did I mention that I can do magic?"  
She shook her head no. He looked down at his clothes. They were muddy and wrinkled. He waved his hand and he was in black tights with a black shirt on. She gasped. Tahao thought of something.  
"If you live in the Underground, then why did I find you in my garden?"  
"Because I was going to take a wished away child back, when I got hit by a storm. I was in my owl form." He tried to go back into his owl form, but he couldn't.  
"Tahao?"  
"Yes?"  
"I cannot leave here. I'm stuck above ground!"  
  
  
  
  
If you want more, then I have to get at least three reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1, Except that Sarah does not belong to me!  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"What?" Tahao asked.  
"I cannot transform into my owl form . . . that is really bad. I can't get back."  
"How long does your magic take to . . . regenerate?"  
"Underground would be about 13 hours. Aboveground would be . . . a bit longer than two weeks." he said and sighed.  
"Where will you stay?" Tahao asked.  
"I honestly don't know." Jareth sighed loudly.  
"Then you can stay with us for two weeks or until your magic is restored."  
"I couldn't possibly--"  
Tahao cut Jareth off, "You will." she said firmly. Jareth nodded.  
"Do you feel up to walking? I can introduce you to my mom and dad. Then I can give you a tour of the castle."  
"I think so."  
Tahao helped Jareth off the bed. He stumbled and Tahao caught him. he looked odwn embarrassedly. Tahao led him to the Throne Room. King Malcolm and Queen Melinda were there, talking.  
"Mom, dad." She said, "He has awoken."  
Jareth walked in behind her.  
"Hello. I'm Jareth, King of the Goblins."  
"King of the --what?"  
"Goblins." Jareth said and Tahao told them the entire story. They sat in silence for a while--trying to figure out wether or not they were lying or not. They finally decided that Jareth and Tahao were not. Jareth produced a crystal to prove that they were not lying.  
"We have not properly introduced ourselves." Queen Melinda siad.  
She got off her throne and held out her hand.  
"I am Queen Melinda and this is my husband, King Malcolm. We are very pleased to meet you, King Jareth."  
"Just Jareth, please."  
"You can call us Melinda and Malcolm, then." Malcolm said.  
"We would be very pleased if you decided to stay here until your magic comes back. In fact, we couldn't--wouldn't-- accecpt a 'No' for an answer. You are staying here." Melinda said.  
"Yes, Melinda, seeing as I have no other choice." his head bowed in submission.  
"Good. Tahao, go show him around the castle, would you, Dear?"  
"I was going to, Mom."  
Jareth and Tahao left the room. She sighed with relief. They had believed them!  
"I can't believe that my parents actually believed us."  
"Not many would."  
"Not a lot of people still believe in fairytales."  
"So true."  
"This is your room." Tahao pointed. She showed him his room. Then she pointed to the door next to his, "This is my room."  
"May I see it?"  
"Sure, but why would you want to?"  
"I want to see what you are intrested in."  
"Um . . . OK." she opened the door. Her walls were littered with statuettes and books on them.  
"I see you are into fairytales."  
"Then you see right."  
Jareth spotted something. A book. He picked it up. He grinned as he saw the title. 'The Labyrinth'.  
"That is why you believe me."  
"Partly." Tahao said, looking at her feet. She was a bit humilated.  
"So, you were the human to get this book."  
"Um . . .   
"I sent a copy up on Earth somewhere for one mortal to read to keep the Underground alive. You are the one keeping us alive."  
"I am?" she asked, astuonded.  
Jareth nodded.  
"Also, in the future, the one who holds the book will be destined to marry a king on her 18th birthday. When is your birthday?"  
"Two weeks. I'll be . . . 18." She gulped.  
Jareth looked at Tahao.  
"Does-does that mean what I think it means?" she stammered.  
"Maybe. We shall see."  
"Come on. Let's go. There is still more to the castle to see."  
Jareth put the book down and followed. Tahao showed him the rest of the castle. By that time, Tahao was exausted. They went back to their rooms. Jareth kissed her hand.  
"Goodnight, Princess Tahao."  
Jareth went into his room. Tahao reluctantly felt her feelings toward Jareth deepen. For the first time in her life, Princess Tahao felt a new feeling . . . love.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Jareth went into his room Ever since he woke up and saw the young princess over him, he knew he had a crush. Now, though, it deepened into more than a crush. It was love. He had only experienced love once before, with that twit, Sarah. Now, she was only a distant memory of the past. He hadn't thought of her once since he saw Tahao. Jareth thought of Sarah and a pang of hate filled his body. Sarah had not loved him. Now, finally, he could find someone to reciprocate his love . . . and her name was Princess Tahao . . .   
*****************************************************************************  
  
Tahao was leaning against her wall, clutching her hand to her heart. She would never wash it again. She tried to fight it.  
'Eww!' she thought, "That's gross."  
She went to get ready for bed. After taking a shower, she put on a white lace nightgown and. She fell asleep with pictures of Jareth filling her head.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Int eh next room, Jareth was watching Tahao sleep in his crystal. He appeared next to her. There was a lock of hair falling in Tahao's face. Jareth brushed it away gently, so as not to wake her.  
'She is so . . .' he caught his thought, 'Oh, the heck with it. She is so beautiful. I-I think I like her.' Jareth went back to his bedchamber and fell asleep. He was welcomed into his dreams with pictures of Tahao.  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter (Chapter 3) is rated PG for mention of violence. If you want the third installment, I'll need two to three reviews for motovation. P.S. if any one finds any spelling mistakes or anything, please enter it in ur review. Thanx!!!   



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Same as ch1+2, only one small difference . . . Christopher (Chris) is mine.  
  
Warning: If any of you out there in ficland don't like violence, don't read this part. But, this only has a small bit of violence, and it gets better in the end.   
  
As Tahao woke, she felt the presence of magic in her room. She looked around. Jareth had been in here last night, she could feel it. Why was he in here? she asked herself, I don't know. She sighed, Maybe he's someone I can finally love . . . I doubt it. I thought Christopher could love me. Look how wrong that turned out. She put a hand to her cheek and hissed in sharply. It still hurt. Tahao had a huge bruise on her cheek. Christopher had made her do some bad things, when she had refused, he had beat her.  
Tahao shook her head, to rid herself of that thought. Tahao went and got up to take a shower. In the shower, she washed all of her make-up. When she got out, she looked into the mirror and cringed. Her whole face was covered in bruises. She turned from the mirror in disgust. Then she got dressed. Someone knocked on her door when she was getting ready to put her make-up on. Expecting that it was her mom or dad or Jon, she opened the door and froze.  
Jareth, on the other side, froze, also. Jareth was horrified at what he saw. Tahao's face was covered in bruises. Tahao finally got her bearings back, and slammed the door.  
"Tahao, please." Jareth shouted through the door.  
"Go away, Jareth. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
She heard Jareth sigh and the rustle of his clothes as he went away. She put on concealer. When she was satisfied that no bruises could be seen, she went and knocked on Jareth's door. He opened it.  
"Come, it's time for breakfast." she said quietly.  
Jareth nodded and went to follow her. He didn't mention the bruises all through breakfast. She was glad. Tahao really didn't want to talk about it. After breakfast, they went for a walk in the garden.  
"Tahao," Jareth started.  
"I know."  
"Where did you get those bruises?"  
She sighed, "I knew that was coming." She paused, "You sure you want to know? It's pretty bad."  
Jareth nodded and waited for her to begin.  
"All right . . . um . . . it was three weeks ago. I was involved with this guy my parents set me up with, Christopher. We were over at his house and Chris wanted me to help him . . . kill someone. I refused. He hit me, then ordered me to to. When I still refused, he kept hitting me. Fortunatly, he drank too much and passed out. When he woke, he was in our dungeon."  
Tahao explained. They sat down on a bench.  
"Oh, Tahao. here, I can heal them." He waved his hand over her face and the concealer disappeared. He touched her face gently. She made a noise. It sounded like a hiss.  
"This is going to hurt, so brace yourself."  
She nodded.  
"If you need to cry, go ahead."  
"I don't cry. I didn't when he did this." A searing pain tore at Tahao's face. it hurt more than when Christopher did them. She struggled not to cry. All of a sudden, the pain had stopped as quick as it had come. Jareth did a hand motion and a mirror appeared. The bruises were gone! She gaped at her reflection. Then she looked at Jareth. He made the mirror disappear. Tahao took Jareth by surprise and hugged him.  
"Thank you, Jareth. That was the best thing anyone has ever done to, or for, me." She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
"It was my pleasure to restore you to your natural beauty." Jareth grinned as he saw her blush, "You're blushing."  
"Really? The last time I blushed nobody was able to see it." She blushed worse. Jareth chuckled.  
"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" She asked.  
"Yes, there is. You could- No, it's too soon. No. Just consider the debt for finding me repaid."  
"I could what? Come on, Jareth. Tell me."  
"Fine. You could let me kiss you."  
"Let you . . . kiss . . . me? Why would you want to?"  
"Don't be modest. Tell me you don't know what I feel for you."  
"I-I think I do."  
"What is your answer?"  
"Consider the debt repaid, then." She smiled up at him. Jareth took that as a yes and leaned down. They kissed. Tahao jerked back as she heard Jon yell.  
"He's OUT!" Jon was yelling.  
"Oh, no!"  
"Go back to your room, Tahao. I'll find him."  
Tahao nodded and started running towards the castle. Before she got there, however, a hand shot out and grabbed her. They put a hand over her mouth and the other at her waist. She bit his hand.  
"JARETH!" She shouted when he let go of her mouth. Christopher turned her around.  
"Hello, Darling." He said and kissed her. Jareth appeared.  
"Tahao-" He stopped at the site he saw. They were kissing. Jareth pulled them away from each other.  
"Jareth-"  
He cut her off, "Tahao, my magic is back. I will be returning to the Underground. I hope you and *Christopher* will be happy together." he transformed into an owl and flew away.  
"JARETH!" She screamed. She turned to Chris, "You jerk, you-you," she couldn't think of the right name to call him. Jon came by. Je saw Chris and Tahao. He grabbed Chris.  
"Are you all right, Princess?"  
"NO! HE MADE JARETH LEAVE!"  
He walked them to the castle. Chris was sent to another prision in the United States. Tahao ran to her room. She flung herself onto her bed and began to cry.  
"Tahao?" Her mother rapped gently at the door. When her call went unanswered, she went inside. Melinda went over to Tahao to comfort her. 


End file.
